


Day 230 - Actions speak louder than words

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [230]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Humor, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sex on the horizon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“I feel like I should say something nice about your penis.”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 230 - Actions speak louder than words

“I feel like I should say something nice about your penis.”

The sentence ended in a yawn that stopped abruptly when Sherlock stepped through the doorway and discovered not only John in the living room, but Mrs Hudson as well. 

Mrs Hudson made a small choked sound in her throat and her gaze automatically fell to John’s crotch.

John swallowed both the need to cover himself and say something like ‘My penis is fine, don’t worry’ and settled for glaring at Sherlock who was clearly surprised to see Mrs Hudson there.

“Mrs Hudson. Shouldn’t you be at lunch with Mrs Seaway? Elsewhere?”

“Sherlock, dear, you really need to watch your language. I just came upstairs because there was this parcel for you. I’ll leave you boys to it.”

She turned and left. John closed his eyes and groaned. Sherlock waited for him to let out an angry rant but instead John opened his eyes again and chuckled. 

“You were going to say something nice about my penis?”

“I... well, last night was...”

“Good?”

“Amazing, actually.”

“That’s good to hear. Well, you could _say_ something... Or you could just show me what you liked in particular. Mrs Hudson is out, so let’s go to bed and this time you don’t have to hold back on shouting my name in your beautiful baritone.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Parcel / Post / Mail'.


End file.
